


drabbles: collection II

by wolfodder



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M, Various AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of VIXX three sentence fics + drabbles, mostly requests. Ranges in genre and rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. haken pornstar au

“Meet your new partner,” the director says by way of introduction, a hand on the shoulder of each of his employees, “Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Jaehwan, Hakyeon - actually, you two went to the same college, didn’t you?”

 

Yes, Hakyeon recognizes Jaehwan, the boy who sat next to him in several classes, who always seemed innocent and bubbly; he  _ never _ expected to meet him again here, of all places, preparing to shoot a porn of the cheesiest variety - but he smiles in greeting and sees the recognition in the other’s eyes.

 

Knowing him from before makes Hakyeon feel quickly at ease with Jaehwan, and there’s something very fascinating about learning, in a work setting, what makes the other gasp and shiver (to make the product more realistic, of course), and already as he slides into him Hakyeon is wondering what would be the best way to ask Jaehwan out, knowing that he will definitely want to see him again after work hours.


	2. neo scifi au

“Are you  _ sure _ you know how to operate this ship?” Taekwoon asks cautiously, watching Hakyeon purse his lips before flipping another switch, and he flinches as the screen in front of them begins to blink and beep dangerously.

 

“Have a little faith, Taekwoon, I know exactly what I’m doing,” Hakyeon says brightly, making a surprised noise when the ship lurches into motion and has him stumbling; Taekwoon automatically grabs his hand to steady him, mumbling that  _ if they die now he will haunt Hakyeon’s ghost forever _ but Hakyeon just grins and squeezes his hand.

  
“Don’t worry, we won’t die,” he says, and he goes back to the panel as the ship inches slowly in one direction, pulling a final lever; suddenly they’re moving faster, and Hakyeon yells excitedly as their speed increases and increases and increases, hurtling them through space- “just _ hold on! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey doctor who vibes


	3. kenvi uni au

“Hyung,” Wonshik starts after class, looking horribly tired and worse for wear - Jaehwan feels like he should bundle him up and serve him soup, but he knows the other wouldn’t let him because he has too much work, “can I borrow your notes before next lecture, because I kind of...dozed off earlier.”

 

“Of course,” Jaehwan says, slinging an arm around Wonshik’s shoulders with a wide grin on his face, “anything for Wonshikkie. But first you need to sleep,  _ properly _ , or I will personally force you into bed for a whole day and you can’t do  _ anything _ about it!”

  
Wonshik shrinks guiltily, but nods - then he perks up a little, lacing their fingers together and leaning into Jaehwan’s touch, asking, “Can I sleep in your bed, then?”


	4. kenbin intern au

Hongbin doesn’t think his hands have shaken this much in years; the papers he’s holding are rustling loudly, and he curses his body for betraying him with all these nerves as he’s led into the office of his new boss, the man in front of him talking incessantly about their practices and general rules that “you really don’t need to think about, they’re general knowledge, but I’m obligated to tell you”.

 

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look so hot,” the guy suddenly asks, and Hongbin smiles awkwardly, looking at his curious eyes, long nose and slightly pouty lips and wishing that he looked more confident (and more  _ hot _ ).

 

“I’m kind of nervous,” he admits instead, and the man - he remembers him introducing himself as Jaehwan - smiles widely and says, “Honest, that’s good. Don’t worry, Hakyeon is a pretty cool boss, he cares about all of his employees; and hey, if you have any problems you can always come to me!”

  
And well, that sounds pretty good to Hongbin.


	5. hyuken spiderman au

“Sanghyuk!” Jaehwan yells as Sanghyuk picks him up with ease and climbs up the back of the building; it will always be weird to Jaehwan how  _ easy _ it looks to climb like that, with only his fingers and feet planted on the surface.

 

Sanghyuk looks back at him for a second, shushing him with a slightly grumpy expression on his face, “I told you not to use my real name when I’m dressed like this! People can hear you.”

  
“Oh, Spiderman,” Jaehwan says, making his voice higher, “come and save me, Spiderman!”, and laughs loudly when Sanghyuk makes an upset noise; they finally land on the roof of the building, and he takes the mask off Sanghyuk’s face, kisses his cheek and says, “Give me my boyfriend back, Spiderman.”


	6. raken + missed opportunities

Amid the bustling crowd of the market, Wonshik sees him - fluffy hair, those bright eyes and the spring in his step; everything about him screams Jaehwan, and Wonshik almost walks into another person while staring, rushes forward in a sudden desperation to catch him.

 

There is so much he wants to say - it wasn’t your fault, I miss you, I still love you, I want to go back - and Jaehwan is  _ so  _ close, closer than he’s been in so long, all Wonshik has to do is reach him, but Jaehwan is moving, he hasn’t seen him, he’s walking away, there are too many people here, and Wonshik wants to shout for him to wait but fears it wouldn’t carry over the noise.

  
“Jaehwan,” he tries anyway, raises his voice, and Jaehwan’s head lifts a little, like he heard his name be shouted but can’t find the source; he keeps walking, and Wonshik has the sensation of being in a parallel dimension as the man he loves disappears in the crowd - surrounded by people, but all alone.


	7. wontaek law school sweethearts

They're both the type of person that stays up late studying, both aiming high, wanting to be among the best, and that's why they work so well together; they can study together in total silence, have long discussions on some topics - though Taekwoon has a soft voice he's quite insistent, and Wonshik is always eager to listen to his thoughts, enjoys how his boyfriend's eyes light up when he's talking about something he's passionate about - they support each other through difficult assignments and rougher patches.

 

More than once has Wonshik had Taekwoon setting a plate of food and a glass of water on his desk while he was studying in the middle of the night, felt the other's arms wind around him and a chin settling on his shoulder as Taekwoon peered at his work, pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and left him to his work.

  
And more than once has Wonshik found Taekwoon poring over his books in the exact same way, shoulders slumping, and dragged him away for a little break, a little chat - "what were you studying?" he'll ask, and Taekwoon will tell him about the case he's been reading up on and the arguments he was preparing, and Wonshik will offer additions while snuggling up to Taekwoon, rewarded with grateful kisses - and they find happiness with each other like this, and Wonshik doesn't think he needs anything else.


	8. leohyuk magic shop au

The bell above the door rings softly, alerting Taekwoon of someone entering his shop; the moment he looks up from his book his heart jumps into his throat, and he inhales sharply at the sight of someone so so familiar, wandering around his shop - gaze sliding over the many shelves filled with charms, scrolls and potions - without recognizing its owner.

 

“Looking for something?” Taekwoon asks, tries to keep his voice steady, and when Sanghyuk’s attention is directed to him there’s a flash of recognition in his eyes, like he’s trying to remember something, but it’s so brief he probably doesn’t notice it himself - Taekwoon only notices because he’s  _ looking _ for it, the proof that some part of Sanghyuk’s subconscious still remembers him - and he looks so confused as to why he’s even here, he doesn’t have use for magic; in the end he shakes his head, mumbling a “no, thanks, I’m just browsing”.

  
And Taekwoon should leave it there and let him move on, he shouldn’t send the man he loves back into his messy world - that’s why he let Sanghyuk’s memory be taken, after all - but he’s selfish and there’s a small vial in his desk drawer filled with a memory potion, and without thinking about it his fingers curl around the vial; he gets up from his chair and approaches the customer, potion in hand, and softly says, “Perhaps you were looking for something like this?”


	9. nbin + lace

"What do you think?"

 

Hongbin's eyes are wide as he runs his finger over the lace covering Hakyeon's throat, feeling the material, swallowing when Hakyeon's breath hitches. They’ve been together for a long time, and yet his heart is fluttering as if it’s the first time. "It's..." he starts, and trails off.

 

"Pretty?" Hakyeon asks; the corners of his lips quirk a little. His eyes are following Hongbin's, and he wonders what his boyfriend is thinking about the choker. Hakyeon found the black lace patterns so pretty, looked at the choker around his neck in a mirror and imagined the reaction from Hongbin. It didn't take more to convince him to buy it. "I like it, don't you?"

 

The silence drags on for some time, Hongbin pulling gently at the fabric. "Yes," he mutters in a low voice that gives Hakyeon chills.

 

Hakyeon immediately grabs him by the back of his neck and drags him down into a heated kiss; he bites on Hongbin's lower lip, hums in satisfaction at how he melts into him. "Show me," he breathes into Hongbin's ear, "show me how much you like it." It makes Hongbin moan softly, and Hakyeon chuckles quietly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Hongbin should feel unsettled by how much Hakyeon affects him, but Hakyeon is a whirlwind that he could not be happier to be caught in; a person who loves so intensely and never stops showing that love. He wants to give back, affect Hakyeon like Hakyeon affects him - wants to show his love as well.

 

"How do you want me to show it?" Hongbin asks, hovers over him on the mattress as Hakyeon looks up at him with dark eyes. He trails his lips along Hakyeon's skin; his cheek, his lips, his chin. A gentle bite to his collarbone elicits a gasp from Hakyeon, eyes fluttering closed. Hongbin pulls down the choker just a little, just enough to have room, and kisses the skin, dragging his teeth over it and sucking on Hakyeon's throat. Hakyeon whines at the feeling, a moan escaping him. "Like this?" Hongbin murmurs against his neck.

 

“Just like that,” Hakyeon whispers, lips parted. They’re so deliciously appealing that Hongbin has to kiss them; softly at first, then Hakyeon moans against his mouth, urging him to kiss deeper. He licks into Hongbin’s mouth, hand coming up to cup his jaw. Even in this atmosphere they’ve created, Hongbin feels so safe and loved; he’s the one covering Hakyeon’s body with his own, but when they part Hakyeon is looking up at him like nothing else matters, and for a moment he forgets to breathe. He toys with the lace around Hakyeon’s neck, uses it to pull the other up for another kiss, and breathes, “You look so fucking gorgeous.”

 

A grin lights up Hakyeon’s face. “Love you,” he says, and slips his fingers beneath the waistband of Hongbin’s pants, enjoying how his breath shudders. “Show me again,” he says against Hongbin’s lips, “while you ride me.”

  
Hongbin groans and captures Hakyeon’s lips in another kiss.


	10. neobin + lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got TWO lace prompts at practically the same time lol. this is from my au where nbin are demons, the first part of which you can read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8198159) :3

Taekwoon gets goosebumps when the blindfold is tied around his head, the dark lace pattern shrouding his vision but not completely blinding him. It feels a little strange, like he’s isolated, but then Hakyeon kisses the shell of his ear and whispers, “You look beautiful. Lay down, let us take care of you.” It feels like his entire world, his attention focused entirely on that voice.

 

They did away with clothes ages ago; the feeling of the cold satin sheets in contact with his bare skin gives him another wave of chills, and he takes a shuddery breath to calm his nerves. His heart is racing at this new sensation, his obscured vision making him focus on his other senses. He can hear Hakyeon and Hongbin move around the bed, whispering to each other. “Do you feel this all the time?” he asks softly. He’s always wanted to know how it feels to be like them, to be demons; their senses amplified, like they’re hyper-aware of everything around them. That’s how he feels now, as a warm hand plays with his fingers, as he smells the familiar scent of Hakyeon leaning close and breathing against his cheek.

 

Someone kisses him, and instantly he recognizes the eagerness, the thin lips fitting against his, knows it’s Hongbin biting at his lips. Taekwoon moans, lets Hongbin kiss him breathless the way he loves to do.

 

“Yes,” Hakyeon mutters into his ear while Hongbin breathes into his mouth, “this is what we feel every second. I can hear your little gasps as if you were making them in my ear. The simplest touch from you feels like you’re keeping me from falling, and your kiss feels like fireworks in my mouth.”

 

Unexpectedly, Taekwoon feels his throat close up at the words, and he gasps, pulling Hongbin in to kiss him again, ignoring the way his eyes sting with tears. When he agreed to have the blindfold on, he expected the overflowing sensations; he didn’t expect the overflowing emotions. One hand interlaces with Hongbin’s, the other with Hakyeon’s, and the two slide their free hands down his chest, leaving fire in their wake as heat pools in his stomach. He gasps into Hongbin’s mouth, desperately saying his name.

 

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon says, voice smooth. Hongbin shivers against Taekwoon, and then he pulls off, making Taekwoon whine at the loss of the other’s lips against his. He still can’t see much even with his eyes open, not through the lace, so he focuses on every new sensation; the dip in the mattress on both his sides, hot breath on his mouth, and then a new pair of lips fitting against his, soft and plump, catching his upper lip between them.

 

Hakyeon’s kiss is controlled, languid and sensual, in contrast to Hongbin’s eager, overwhelming, heated kisses. Taekwoon needs them both, needs their touch like he needs air. Who would have thought that loving two demons could make him feel so blessed? He commits the taste of Hakyeon to memory every time; once is never enough.

 

It’s Hongbin’s strong hands that grip his thighs, making him let out a groan that gradually becomes higher the closer the hands come to his cock. “Please,” he whines, “please touch me.”

  
Hakyeon makes a  _ shh _ against his lips, a warm hand cupping his cheek. “Yes,” he breathes, and his voice is so soft and gentle that Taekwoon almost melts. “We’ll take care of you.”


	11. wontaek + piano

The concert hall is usually strikingly silent at times like this, after a great concert; the enthusiastic applause of the adoring audience has long since died, the voices of countless people talking about the music and anything else as they file out of the hall is gone, and so is the sound of the actual musician leaving the building with a good-bye and a thank you to the people who helped him make it happen. After all of this, Wonshik should be the only one left, clearing away the last of the equipment before he gets to let himself loose at the grand piano that is situated on the stage.

 

He isn’t a professional pianist, but he knows his way around it and quite enjoys using the instrument in his song writing, something he dabbles in on his days off. It’s a good deal, to have this shift so he can play around before locking up.

 

He  _ should _ be the only one left in the hall. So when he carefully sets down the equipment he was carrying backstage and hears a melody flowing from the stage, he stops. It’s a nice melody, calming, familiar, but who is playing?

 

Quietly, he follows the sound until he is stepping onto the stage, just behind the curtain, and he absolutely freezes. From here he can see the grand piano that he adores, and a figure seated on the chair in front of it, deft fingers gliding over the piano keys. The man clearly doesn’t notice Wonshik’s arrival, too focused on the music, which slowly increases in intensity. A particularly harsh press on the keys gives Wonshik chills, and he takes a breath to calm himself when his heart rate picks up. The melody is so familiar he could close his eyes and imagine himself playing it, months ago.

 

Technically no one should be here right now, but if Wonshik makes sure the pianist is out by the time he locks up it’s okay. Still, as the music becomes louder, he wonders if he should say something, and what.  _ “It’s a bit late to be playing here.” _ No, that’s lame. This isn’t a movie; Wonshik can’t do casual conversation starters.  _ “What are you doing here? Where have you been?” _ That’s more like him.

 

After some time, the melody comes to an end; the pianist looks at the keys in silence. When Wonshik moves from his spot, he lifts his head and stares resolutely at the shiny black interior of the piano, and Wonshik realizes he saw his movement in the reflection. He’d started to mentally prepare for what to say, but suddenly his words are caught in his throat and all he can say is, “I missed you.”

 

Taekwoon turns his head and stares at him, lips parted. His eyes are shining with tears. Wonshik wants to run to him and gather him in his arms like he could in the past, before they lost each other, but instead he stands frozen, watching fresh tears roll down Taekwoon’s cheeks. “Hi,” Taekwoon breathes, almost choking on the syllable as he smiles weakly at him.

 

It takes some time before Wonshik can move, seeing Taekwoon in front of him after so long having him lost, like he needs to wrap his head around the fact before he can do anything. In the end, he slowly walks up to the other, who is wiping the tears on his sleeve, and sits next to him on the chair. Wonshik doesn’t look at his face again, just follows his hands with his eyes as one comes closer to him, hovers over his own hand, as if asking for permission to touch. He takes Taekwoon’s hand in his without letting himself think about it too much, and idly plays a few simple notes on the piano with his free hand, mostly to fill the silence.

 

“I missed you too,” Taekwoon says softly.

 

Wonshik’s hand stops dead on the keys. He swallows. “Why did you disappear?”

 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

  
Sighing, Wonshik slowly gets to his feet again, pulling Taekwoon by their interlaced fingers. “Come on,” he says. It’s about time to lock up anyway. “Let’s go home.”


	12. kenvi + concert

The bass thrums through Jaehwan’s body, making his feet tingle every time he jumps to the beat of his favorite music being played so loud he can barely hear Wonshik whooping along in excitement. “I can’t believe you got us tickets to this concert,” Jaehwan yells into Wonshik’s ear, hand on his arm. His friend’s face is bright with joy, and Jaehwan feels the same way. This is his favorite band, and he never imagined that Wonshik might use his connections to get tickets for their concert. Being friends with a producer really pays off.

 

He turns his attention back to the stage in time for a particularly great guitar solo, and whoops out loud. “Holy shit, they’re so good,” he yells to no one in particular, although he hears some agreeing shouts from the people around him. A hand slips into his, and he looks to his side to see Wonshik holding his hand carefully. Jaehwan feels his heart flutter a little and smiles a little smile reserved for Wonshik. Squeezing his hand, Jaehwan turns back to the band.

 

It’s easy to get squeezed together in an excited crowd, and so Wonshik ends up bumping into Jaehwan; he almost tumbles over, but Wonshik reacts quickly and steadies him with their intertwined hands. They’re standing...very closely, now, Jaehwan realizes, and with the shock of almost falling, his heart rate is higher than before. His hand feels very warm in Wonshik’s, and Wonshik is asking if he’s okay, while Jaehwan just looks at him like he’s seeing him for the first time.

 

He’s always found Wonshik attractive, he can’t lie, but he’s never felt this much of an urge to kiss him. So he gives in to the urge, and leans forward to kiss his friend. It doesn’t last long, only a second, testing the waters, and when he pulls back they’re still only a few centimeters apart. That’s enough for him to see Wonshik’s wide eyes stare at him. He smiles a little shyly in response.

 

Then it’s his turn to get caught off guard as Wonshik kisses him back. This time it’s longer, more eager on Wonshik’s part, and Jaehwan doesn’t mind one bit, until he remembers where they are. With a hand on Wonshik’s chest, he gently pushes him away, smile growing wider. “Let’s watch the show and continue later,” he suggests.

  
Wonshik seems to almost melt right in front of him.


	13. hakyeon-centric ot6 + noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: is ot6 trash

Hakyeon must have lost track of time while working on his assignment, because when the door to the study room opens he looks at the time and it’s way past midnight. Not only that, but five boys stream into the room; Wonshik, Taekwoon, Hongbin, Jaehwan, Sanghyuk all walk in, greet him happily and make themselves comfortable around Hakyeon, grabbing chairs to sit at his table. Wonshik places a large plastic bag on the table.

 

He looks up at them, confused. “Didn’t you guys go home?” He clearly remembers Hongbin complaining about how tired he was and not being able to work any longer, Jaehwan whining about being tired  _ and _ bored and how they should all just go home. Hakyeon had decided to stay behind, knowing that if he left with them he’d get roped into going home with at least one of them and cuddling all night rather than doing the work that he desperately needs to do.

 

Wonshik opens the bag and takes out a container of takeaway noodles. And another one, and another one until there are six containers resting on the table. “We were hungry,” he says simply. “We thought you might be hungry too. You’ve been working for so long now.”

 

“And of course,” Jaehwan grins, “we couldn’t let our favourite hyung sit here alone all night.” He wraps his arms around Hakyeon and holds him close, and Hakyeon welcomes the embrace and leans into it. If this is how they’re treating him, he’s definitely not complaining. Sure, he hasn’t finished his assignment yet, but it’s easy to let himself take a break when his boys are here with him. And, after all, the break is well-earned by now.

 

“I came because Wonshik offered to pay for my ramen,” Hongbin deadpans and grabs the nearest container. He smiles as he opens it, though, and it makes Hakyeon feel warm inside. He lifts his arm and fondly runs a hand through the other’s hair.

 

Taekwoon leans over Hakyeon’s shoulder, quietly peering at the computer screen as he reads the assignment. “It’s coming along well,” he comments softly and eats from his own container.

 

“I think it’s missing something important,” Hakyeon mumbles, glaring at his laptop as if it hurt him personally. “I need better points.”

 

“Sure,” Taekwoon hums and chews his food before continuing, “Just remember that you also need a break. You still have a week to finish and it’s nearly done.”

 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon concedes. For a moment they’re quiet, the boys around him eating from their respective boxes of noodles, himself leaning against Taekwoon. Then Sanghyuk pushes the last, unopened box towards him. “Hyung, eat now or I’ll take it from you,” he says all the while bringing more food to his mouth. Hakyeon snorts and kicks at his feet, grabbing the box. “Brat.”

  
  


It’s not until a little while later, while they’re sitting in the study room and talking about everything and nothing, that Hakyeon realizes how stressed and tense he was before the boys came back, and how much lighter he feels now that they’re here with him. He was ready to stay all night to work on his assignment, even with a slight headache starting to nag at him, but when he closes his eyes for a moment as he leans into Taekwoon’s arms, he feels exhaustion set in and sighs heavily.

 

“Hey, come on, let’s go home,” Wonshik says gently, playing with his fingers. “We all need to sleep.”

 

“Can we go to Taekwoon hyung’s place? His bed is so big and soft,” Sanghyuk pipes up.

 

“I need a big bed because all of you guys are always coming to sleep at my place,” Taekwoon says dryly.

 

“It’s the closest,” Hongbin reasons.

  
They keep bickering back and forth even as they leave campus together. Hakyeon grins to himself, interlocking his fingers with Jaehwan and Wonshik’s, feeling like the luckiest guy ever to have them all.


	14. wontaek + amusement park

“I’m not sure about this,” Taekwoon mumbles. He looks up at the giant roller coaster and swallows.

“Hyung, come on, this is the coolest ride in the country!” Wonshik pleads. Taekwoon is fully ready to refuse until they can go somewhere else, but then his boyfriend gives him those puppy eyes, the ones Wonshik knows he can’t refuse.

“But,” he tries; Wonshik’s pout grows, but Taekwoon goes on, “but it’s _terrifying_.”

“It’s really not that bad, you’ll like it,” Wonshik says eagerly. “Everyone says it’s super fun and crazy. Crazy in a good way.”

Biting his lip as he contemplates, Taekwoon eventually relents. “You owe me so much ice cream and kisses afterwards.” Wonshik’s smile grows wide, and though Taekwoon is certain he will die on this ride, at least he made Wonshik happy.

It turns out, in the end, that Wonshik becomes the one to scream in terror and clutching onto a slightly less scared (though still extremely shaken) Taekwoon. “I’m dying,” Wonshik sobs, and even while screaming as the cart reaches a crest and plummets down into another dump, Taekwoon has to laugh at his boyfriend’s reactions.

“You were right,” Wonshik says afterwards, legs wobbling when he stands up; Taekwoon has to help him out of the cart and onto solid ground. “That was terrifying.”

“Come on,” Taekwoon tells him and ruffles his hair fondly, although his hands are slightly shaky after the ride. “Let’s get ice cream and try something less wild, like the Ferris wheel.”

“I want popcorn,” says Wonshik, looking pale and slightly dazed still.

“We can do anything as long as it’s not another one of those things.”


	15. shiritori bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit from a WIP that I wrote for shiritori and I felt like sharing it. Not much really happens.

“Once you’re gone, you can’t come back.” Hakyeon halts, fiddling with the opening of his small satchel. “You know that, right? I need you to be absolutely sure of this.”  
  
Jaehwan stares down at the ground, clutches at his side, more as a reflex than anything after Wonshik dulled the pain with his potion.  
  
The City never did anything good for him, only ever brought him misery. Once, he was able to live here freely and happily. And then he was offered the position of a Guardian. A fine job, yes, but that fine job soon turned into a living nightmare, and he wants to leave and never look back. Resolutely, he looks back up at Hakyeon. “There’s nothing left for me here.”  
  
Seeming to understand, Hakyeon nods solemnly. “Very well. I have one more thing to do, so you will leave with Wonshik tonight, and I will follow behind you. I’ve made sure that the guards will let you through the gate. Meet me at the edge of the forest, by the old well. Do you have everything you need?”  
  
“Yes, I’m ready.” Jaehwan never had many belongings to speak of, and much less that he wanted to bring when leaving this place. It is time to start anew.  
  
“Good.” Hakyeon gives him a sad smile, and Jaehwan is struck by the sudden impulse to take his hand. He squeezes it gently, and Hakyeon squeezes back, pulling him into a hug. Jaehwan is enveloped in a kind of warmth that he hasn’t felt for so long, and he knows that he is doing the right thing for himself, for him to be free. He doesn’t know what is out there, and what will happen, but he knows it will be better than in here. “Good luck,” Hakyeon whispers. “Soon we’ll be out of here, all three of us.”  
  
“Thank you,” Jaehwan replies, and pulls away. “Thank you.”  
  
With a final squeeze of Jaehwan’s hand, Hakyeon lets go and pulls the hood over his head, shrouding most of his face in darkness. “See you on the other side.”


	16. chabin + cotton candy

Hakyeon returns from the stands after a few minutes with one large cone of pink cotton candy in his hand and a wide smile on his face. "Got us a snack," he says brightly and kisses Hongbin's cheek casually when he's back at his side.  
  
"Is this because of my hair?" Hongbin asks, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I mean..." Hakyeon takes a look at his hair and shrugs, although his smile gives him away. "Your hair is really cute. Probably doesn't taste as sweet as this." He picks off some cotton candy with his hand and eats it, humming at the taste.  
  
"Give me some," says Hongbin, reaching out to the cone, but Hakyeon moves it out of reach.  
  
"Come and get it," he says playfully. Hongbin follows him, and Hakyeon moves backwards, keeping the cone out of his reach with each step. A laugh, like a giggle, leaves Hakyeon's lips as they wordlessly begin to run, Hongbin chasing him for the cotton candy in his hand. Hakyeon is quick and agile, navigating between the people they pass on their chase and still making some headway on Hongbin.  
  
Then he stops abruptly and faces Hongbin, who halts in front of him, both of them panting a little. "Okay," Hakyeon says, looking thoughtful, mischief in his eyes. "I'll share with you, if you kiss me first."  
  
Hongbin doesn't hesitate to do as he says, pecking Hakyeon's lips lightly. Hakyeon smiles into the kiss, and although it's short it seems to be good enough for him; he tears off a bit of cotton candy and plops it into Hongbin's mouth.  
  
It is pretty sweet, melting on his tongue. "This is so unhealthy but it's so good," he groans.  
  
"We need a tasty snack every now and then," Hakyeon says with a laugh. Then he leans in and kisses Hongbin again, humming in satisfaction, undoubtedly tasting the candy on Hongbin's lips. "Definitely tastes best like this," he says. "You shouldn't eat more of that. I won't be able to stay away from you."  
  
Eyes widening playfully, Hongbin quickly reaches out for more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "hyuken and anything fantasy/magical?"

"Focus."

Jaehwan's voice is too loud in Sanghyuk's ear, and he startles a little, before going back to staring at his hands, forming the shape of a ball. He is trying to focus, he really is, but Jaehwan's presence right behind him makes him incredibly self-conscious and unable to visualize the ball of energy he wants to create in his hands.

Instead, his mind wanders, focusing on the heavy silence in the room and the mild chills that he gets when Jaehwan is too close to him. "I can't do it," he groans after a while, hands dropping to his sides. "This isn't working. Maybe I don't have magic at all. Maybe all of you were wrong."

It's hard to meet Jaehwan's gaze when he feels so scrutinized. "You doubt my judgment?" Jaehwan asks, and then repeats, in a higher pitch, "You doubt MY judgment?" He clutches his chest in mock offense, and Sanghyuk snickers a little. Jaehwan smiles at that, making Sanghyuk's heart flutter just a little. "I'm telling you, I know magic when I see it," says Jaehwan. "And you definitely have it. You just need to...kickstart it."

He takes Sanghyuk's hands in his own - and immediately, sparks begin to fly from their joined hands. Sanghyuk takes a sharp breath and takes a step back in surprise, all the while holding Jaehwan's hands. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"This isn't me," Jaehwan says with a grin. "It's all you. All I did was give you contact with a source of magic. Because your magic is so unused, it's been bottled up inside you for years - now it's going crazy for some action. Magic isn't just a tool, Sanghyuk. It's alive."

Lips parting, Sanghyuk gazes at the sparks coming from their hands. He never thought of magic as something that was alive, and it's intriguing. "But how can I control it?"

"You reason with it. It's inside you - you tell it when to come out. Like this." Jaehwan taps his index fingers gently against the back of Sanghyuk's hand - and a small flame grows between their hands.

"Whoa," Sanghyuk breathes. "Whoa."

With a smile and a small hand gesture, Jaehwan extinguishes the flame. "Now, you do it."


	18. haken harry potter au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually people write the Hogwarts part of the wizarding world. I don't mind, but I wanted to write what they're doing after graduating. Hope you like this, prompter!

What greets Hakyeon when he wakes, rather than the dark and murky hallway he last remembers being in, is white sheets and a curtain surrounding him. He can hear people speaking and moving on the other side of the curtain, and feels strangely isolated. He recognizes the place as St. Mungo's Hospital, having been here quite a few times - especially during his training to become an Auror.

He, frankly, hates it. It's too strange, too full of sick and cursed people, too chaotic.

“Merlin's beard,” he mumbles, scrambling at the covers, “I need to get out of here.”

“You're awake!” A familiar voice, as the curtain is pulled away. There Jaehwan is, eyebrows knitted in worry despite his excited tone. “Hello again,” he greets happily as he gently pushes Hakyeon back onto the bed, a warm hand on Hakyeon's.

“Jaehwan, please let me go,” Hakyeon complains.

“You're not going anywhere,” says Jaehwan, cheery but firm. “You suffered a strong case of the Cruciatus Curse. It's hospital policy to not release anyone who was placed under an Unforgivable Curse within 24 hours of waking up. We don't know how you'll fare if you leave; there could be after-effects.”

It isn't as if Hakyeon hasn't had the Cruciatus Curse placed on him before, but knowing Jaehwan won't let him go, he slumps back into bed with a groan - just to show his dissent - and looks up at him. He's certain Jaehwan begged to be his assigned Healer the moment he saw him arrive in the hospital, just like he seems to do usually. Hakyeon hasn't been in the hospital for months, though, and has been too busy with his job to meet with Jaehwan in a more comfortable setting, so he can't say he minds.

Jaehwan takes a seat on the chair next to the bed and hums a little. “So, what happened this time?” he asks curiously.

Usually, Hakyeon isn't supposed to tell people the details of his job, but it's easy to talk to Jaehwan. So he quietly tells him about the Death Eater he was tracking down, and the confrontation; few words spoken other than offensive spells, and then a yell of “Crucio!”, followed by unbearable pain. He remembers it more clearly now, a short while after waking up, remembers the other wizard’s distaste as he said, “What a waste of pure blood.” Though he's not scared of Death Eaters, and he's not scared of the Cruciatus Curse per se, he is terrified of being rendered useless in the face of it all.

As he speaks Jaehwan clutches his hand, sympathy evident in his eyes. “How do you feel now?” he asks once Hakyeon finishes the story.

“As if it never happened,” Hakyeon says. His fingers twitch a little in Jaehwan's hand. “I don't remember the pain itself. But I'm a bit shaky, I think. You don't really feel the pain afterwards like with physical injuries. It disappears as fast as it comes. It's the psychological damage that breaks people.”

“You're strong,” says Jaehwan, eyes shining. “You're still you, even after experiencing that more than once. But Hakyeon, please be careful. We don’t know how much you can handle.”

“Yes, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon says, and he feels so warm inside. Maybe staying at St. Mungo’s for a little longer won’t be so bad, with him here. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ve been worrying about you since Hogwarts, you idiot,” Jaehwan scoffs and kicks at his bed. “Cunning, my ass.”

Hakyeon bursts into laughter, squeezing Jaehwan’s hand fondly. “Hey, I protected you more than once!”

“Yeah, and who had to cover up the evidence of your ridiculous stunts? This guy,” Jaehwan says dryly, pointing to himself. He huffs. “Hufflepuffs are always taken advantage of. I need to go back to school and protect the kids from kids like you.”

“Sure, but you love me,” says Hakyeon and grins.

Assessing him for a moment, Jaehwan shrugs. “I guess I do.” And then, with a wide smile, he leans forward and kisses Hakyeon, who curls his fingers around Jaehwan’s arms. His fingers twitch a little, but he ignores it, in favor of kissing Jaehwan back.


	19. kenbin + club

“Okay,” Jaehwan says, drink already in hand as he turns to Hongbin, leaning closer so he'll be heard over the music, "let's do a shot."

Hongbin frowns in amusement, leans against the bar. "We just arrived here less than a minute ago."

"Come on, we should get into the atmosphere! Get us started!" Jaehwan turns over to the bartender and orders two shots of tequila, and Hongbin accepts it, downing his shot and grimacing at the taste. They had a few drinks before coming to this club, so he's already somewhat buzzed, although still far from drunk. Jaehwan seems determined to change that, though, taking a long sip of his drink and then offering some to Hongbin.

He starts to move to the music without thinking about it - it feels almost natural when it’s all around him, when so many other people are dancing. Jaehwan gives him a grin, downs the rest of his drink. “Let’s go!” he announces.

They leave the bar to get further on the dance floor and into the crowd, Hongbin hanging onto Jaehwan just enough to not lose him. Once they’re satisfied, Hongbin immediately starts to lose himself in the music. This is exactly what he needed to unwind from his long week; mindless dancing to music that is so loud he can’t hear his own thoughts. He doesn’t go clubbing often, but Jaehwan had insisted, and he figures it was a good idea now that his stress gets put away somewhere else and he can just  _ dance _ .

Jaehwan is dancing next to him, looking absolutely radiant, and Hongbin absently wonders if he’s planning to hook up with someone tonight. He wouldn’t be surprised if someone offered.

Then Jaehwan meets his gaze and smiles - suddenly a little closer to him. “Let’s get another shot or two,” he suggests. Hongbin closes his mouth and nods in agreement.

The tequila burns just a little in his throat. Soon enough he feels more than a little buzzed, and the music sounds louder than before. He lets it happen, just keeps dancing and enjoying himself. He feels Jaehwan take his hand and pulls him closer; first just to keep him nearby and not lose him in the crowd, but then he sees the flush on his friend’s cheeks under the multi-colored lights that keep flashing on them, and is captivated.

“Hello,” he says in surprise, much too softly to be heard through the music.

Jaehwan simply leans closer, closer, and a hand is on Hongbin’s chest. He’s suddenly so aware of everything Jaehwan does, every move he makes - his heart rate picks up so incredibly fast as he realizes what is happening.

And then Jaehwan is kissing him - once, twice, and then Hongbin pulls him flush against him and kisses him back, feeling braver with the alcohol in his system. He tastes alcohol on Jaehwan’s tongue, tastes Jaehwan, and his breath catches. The music is far from slow, but their kisses are languid and real. Hongbin forgets about the crowd, forgets about how warm everything feels, forgets about everything that isn’t Jaehwan.

“I never realized how much I wanted to do that until now,” Jaehwan says once they break away for a moment.

Hongbin simply laughs incredulously - he knows exactly what he means. He kisses Jaehwan again, bites his lower lip once, holds his hand tightly. Then he closes his eyes and listens to the music, lets himself sway to it again, with Jaehwan right by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ kenbin: thanks for existing


End file.
